


I'll invite you

by Yoyi



Series: Be my Valentine [3]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Badmouthing children, Drabble, Fight between children, Friendship, Gen, Insults, Pre-Series, Rated T for swearing words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Gloria have a little fight. They are sure they won't invite the other to their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll invite you

**Author's Note:**

> **Drabble** : Less than 500 words.
> 
> **A Yoyi's fact** : I mix the vocabulary I know, that meaning I mix English from United Kingdom with English from the U.S.A. Also... without beta. :D

“Dumb.”

“Mean.”

“Stupid.”

“Moron!”

“Idiot!”

“Arse hole!”

“Bitch!”

“Fag!!”

Tow kids were fighting each other, throwing punches and kicks while swearing and repeating the insults they heard from the adults.

“Fuck you, Nick Rush!” screamed the girl when the boy grabbed her by her hair and pulled.

“Shut up, brat!” retorted the boy when she wriggled out of his grasp and kicked him on the shin.

“Hey, hey! What are you doing, you two!” said a teenager, appearing where they were fighting.

“She started it, Bobby! I swear!” replied immediately the boy.

“That's not true! You know me, Rob, I wouldn't pick a fight with this weakling.”

The two of them were covered in bruises, mud and small scratches. The boy called Bobby sighed heavily.

“What were you fighting over this time, Gloria?” he said once the kids were sitting, calmed down, and not glaring at each other.

“I told Nicky I wouldn't invite him to my wedding and he hit me,” she said.

“That's not the truth, you liar!!” intervened Nick, standing up and pointing at the girl.

“Calm. Down!” Bobby said. “Now, sit down again and tell me your version.”

“I told her that I wouldn't invite her to _my_ wedding. And _she_ was the one who started hitting me.”

This time, Gloria was the one indignant. It took the teen a lot of effort to calm them down again.

“What's up with all this wedding thing?”

“I asked her if she would be my Valentine, because I don't have any and since we _were_ friends, we could help each other,” Nick said, crossing his arms and glaring at the girl.

“But I told him that I had someone already to be my Valentine, and he got angry and he told me that he wouldn't invite me to his wedding because we weren't friends anymore,” said Gloria then, bursting into tears.

“There, there,” Bobby hugged the girl. “It's okay now. You can make up now and continue being friends, right?” He looked at the boy, who was shifting uncomfortable.

“Yes, Gloria, you don't need to worry. I'll ask someone else. Forgive me. I'll invite you to my wedding.”

“No, forgive me you. I kicked you and insulted you.”

“And I called you names too.”

The were both now crying, with mucus under their noses, hiccuping a little, but with their hands tangled together.

Bobby sighed, shaking his head. “You two are incomprehensible.”

When they were returning home, Nick pulled Gloria's hand. “Hey, Gloria. I mean it. I'll invite you to my wedding.”

She nodded. “Okay, you are invited to mine too.”

They smiled at each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wonder where these kids learnt those insults... Of course, on the street.


End file.
